


Circumstance

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Despite everything, her feelings in particular, he's her friend and he's hurt. What more can she do than offer her help.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash.

The others have left for the night, with Joe helping Cisco home and it leaves her here alone. Well not really alone because he's here too. Somewhere in this vast building she hopes he's resting like she had earlier instructed but knowing him, he isn't. Despite that, she walks slowly through the dimly lit hallways in the direction of his rooms. Today been been a hell of a day, well the last two days actually. What they had thought was a straight forward case turned out to be anything but and in the process, Cisco and Harry had been caught in the crossfire. They'd been kidnapped by a meta hell bent on bringing down the flash and his merry band of do good helpers. The meta and his minions had known that Cisco and Harry worked with the flash and because of that, their treatment had been somewhat brutal. Harry unfortunately had suffered the most, the meta taking issue with the fact that he is Harrison Wells, which in truth he is, just not the one he thought. He blamed Harry for Dr evil Wells actions as well as his working with the flash. The truth didn't matter, the criminals were blind too it.

But thankfully, they eventually got them out and the meta is now a resident at Iron Heights prison, his minions had fought back, dieing in an exchange of bullets with CCPD's finest.

When Barry and Joe had brought back Cisco and Harry, Caitlin had been ready in the med bay but she hadn't been ready for the sight to greet her. They had been beaten black and blue, Harry had also been clipped in the shoulder during the fire fight with a bullet. The older man had made Caitlin deal with Cisco first, telling her he'd lost consciousness. She had tried to argue because of the steady flow of blood coming from his shoulder but to no avail. Eventually though it had been his turn and when she'd gotten him on the med bed, he really had been a sorry sight. Covered in blood and dirt, a cut above his eyebrow, a spilt lip and a face already bruising from the good knows amount of blows he had suffered. Blood still slowly escaping the gunshot wound at his shoulder. The state of his clothing was the least of his worries and she soon had him out of them to examine him properly. Bruised ribs were added to the list as she stitched up the cut above his eye and the one at his shoulder.

She had tried to push down her feelings as she dealt with his injuries but that was easier said than done. He was hurt, looked a Goddamn mess and he could have died and she didn't know how to deal with that. So she'd tried to concentrate on the work but it didn't make it any easier.

It still isn't any easier now, a few hours after he'd been brought back. She still couldn't shake the feeling that if they were any later, he might not be here right now and that's a had feeling to shake off. Maybe that's why she's on the way to his rooms right now under the pretense of bringing him more pain meds, to see with her own eyes that is actually is here and that he is okay. Well, not okay but he's alive, albeit even if a bit bruised and battered.

She turns the corner and just down the hall she can see his door. When she reaches it, it's to find it half open so she gently knocks before sliding it aside. Stepping a foot inside, she finds his rooms void of his presence. She frowns. Where on earth could he be when she had told him he needed to rest. Good lord, the man can be fiercely stubborn. Shaking her head, she steps back and turns to continue down the hall, on the way to his work room except when she gets around the next corner it's to find him leaning against the wall, bent over slightly.

"Harry?" She says, worry filling her as she rushes to close the gap between them. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He looks up and tries to smile though it falls short as he grimaces. "I'm... fine."

"You don't look fine. What are you doing down here? I told you that you needed to rest."

He rolls his eyes at her worrying. "Yes, Dr Snow, I know but I wanted a shower."

It's at that moment she notices that he's holding a towel and a change of clothes under his arm.

"You're in no fit state to stand in a shower."

"I'm covered in dirt and I have dried blood in my hair. I'd rather not go to bed like this. Besides I thought it would help."

She had to concede to that. "The warm water would help your muscles but you can barely stand up."

He rolls his eyes at her again. "I'll be fine Snow, don't worry."

But that's the thing, she does worry about him. "I'll help you," she says suddenly. It takes her a moment to realise just what exactly she's offering but she has offered and she isn't about to back out now.

"What?"

"I'll help you with your shower."

Harry stares back at her, his eyes glassy from the meds unblinking. "Are you offering to get naked and shower with me?"

Forcefully she shoves the image his words conjure up away. She can't think about that or her feelings or her attraction or... that isn't what this is about. This is about helping someone she cares about. "No," she tells him slowly, dragging the word out. "I'm not offering to get naked but I am offering to help you shower."

"Pity," he mutters.

She chooses to ignore that but she can't ignore the flash of something crossing those glassy azure eyes to quick for her to identify.

"But I can't ask you to do that."

Caitlin shakes her head, placing a gentle hand on his back. "You're not asking, I'm offering."

"Still..."

"This is what friends do for each other Harry."

He stares back at her in disbelief. "So you're saying you'd shower with Ramon or Allen... or Disney?"

That question brings her up short, the latter name throwing in doubt. As much as she likes Ralph, she can't ever imagine wanting to help him shower. She thinks that might make her an awful friend but whatever, that doesn't matter. What does is she can't tell him that so she lies. "Yes, to help them I would."

His stare intensifies as if he's trying to root out the truth but she holds her ground until eventually he caves in. His shoulders slump and he nods. She knows she has won this round.

"Come on, the sooner you shower the sooner we can get you into bed."

"Are you offering to join me there too?"

It draws a laugh from her which she guesses was his intention. Once again she has to push away the image that draws up. "You're just full of flirty banter tonight?"

"What can I say, when you got it, you got."

"Are you quoting me now?"

"Maybe. I don't know Snow, the pain meds are making my head fuzzy."

Caitlin shakes her head and they continue down the hall to the shower room. It's almost as though the room knows what's about to happen becuase before they had stepped inside there hadn't been any tension, now there is, ten fold. She ignores it and helps him to the bench in the middle of the room.

Harry buries his groan as he lowers himself down and looks up at the woman before him. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Caitlin shrugs, trying to show how unbuffered she is with the situation when in side, it's the total opposite. "You get undressed and I'll change into something then I'll help you in the shower."

"That simple huh?"

Caitlin smiles confidently or at least she hopes that's how is comes across. "Yep," she replies far more cheerfully than she feels. "So you get undressed and we'll go from there. I'll be right back."

She turns away when he nods and she moves down the row of lockers to hers at the end. When she opens the door, she knows she not going to find anything suitable to wear in the shower so instead grabs a hair tie. Closing the door, she moves to a closet at the end and opens it. Inside is a healthy supply of star labs sweaters, pants and t shirts. She makes a grab for the latter in a large enough size that it will adequately cover her when she removes her clothes.

"I'm just gonna change, I'll only be a minute."

"Okay."

It takes her only a few minutes to change out of her clothes and into the oversized t-shirt. It takes her a few more to gather herself enough to walk away from where she is not hiding because what she's about to do is a big thing. Yes, she wants to help him and that is the main priority here but her heart his throwing her feelings forward and her mind is thrusting thoughts she doesn't want to the forefront. In a few moments she will step inside a shower with a very naked Harry Wells. A subject which has been the cause of many a fantasy except this reality is under very different circumstances.

She takes a deep breath, placing her hair tie on top of her neatly folded clothes ready for later to tie back her wet hair and grabs her towel. She runs her free hand along the edge of the tee, feeling self conscious by the fact she's naked beneath it but this is the best option she has. She's covered and that would have to be enough.

When she finally comes around the corner, it's to find Harry sat where she left him, leaning forward with his face buried in his hands. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and she swallows against the knowledge that he's just as naked underneath that as she is beneath the tee. Which she doesn't blame him for, his clothes are filthy having been covered in blood, dirt and good knows what else.

"You ready?" She asks softly.

He looks up, his eyes drag over her, from her feet up her legs to... up, up and up until he finally reaches her face to meet her eyes.

"Snow, listen I appreciate..."

Caitlin waves her hand. "Hey, this is fine. I'm your friend and I want to help but if you're uncomfortable--"

"I'm not but I don't want you to be."

Of course she is except it isn't for the reasons she assumes he thinks. "We'll be fine, it's just a friend helping another friend who's hurt." And that's what she keeps telling herself.

"If you're sure."

"I am," she nods firmly though her voice is still soft. "Come on, let's get you showered."

He stands up and they both move to the end shower, which is obviously his. Inside on the shelf rest his products.

Caitlin reaches in and twists the shower on, the sound of water splattering against the tile fills the room. She tests the water, wanting the temperature just right, not to hot and not to cold. She turns back to find him watching her, his hands on the band of the towel around his waist.

"I'm a doctor Harry, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before." She tries to break the tension and she seems to succeed.

He huffs a laugh.

She looks over his injuries that litter his upper body. "Speaking of being a doctor, it's a good job I dressed your wounds with waterproof dressings."

Harry nods, swaying a little on his feet. "Can we?..." he flicks his eyes toward the running shower.

"Of course." She keeps her eyes on his face when he removes the towel and drops it to the bench.

He's not uncomfortable about being naked in front of her, he has no issue with that. The issue is that he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable or their friendship and working relationship. 

She steps in after him as he turns to back against the wall, leaning against it for support. Almost instantly, seconds after she'd steeped inside, her tee is soaked through, plastered to her body. It's uncomfortable but the look on Harry's face his worth the slight discomfort. His eyes fall shut against the water pelting down upon them, a sigh escaping him as the warmth slowly begins to sooth his aching, battered body. He makes for a tantalising sight, all naked and wet before her, even as injured as he is, he's beyond handsome. She decides to make herself useful becuase that's why she's here, to help. She shakes her head, once more pushing away those thoughts and reaches for his shampoo, the black bottle makes her roll her eyes. Everything is black with him.

She squeezes a generous amount into her palm before lifting her hands to his head. His eyes open at the contact, meeting hers and she smiles in reassurance. "It's okay, I got you." There's a fraction of a pause before he nods then his eyes flutter shut once more. It allows her to progress with her task and she both tries to ignore how intimate this is and wonder if he's thinking the same thing.

She maneuvers his head away from the direct spray. Her fingers are soft and careful as she washes his hair, the shampoo lathering up more as she massages it in, the pads of her fingers pressing gently into his scalp. She keeps the pace slow and soothing and she can't ignore the slight smile on his face or the moan that escapes him.

"That feel good?"

He keeps his eyes closed and just nods.

Caitlin can already see how he's beginning to relax and it does her heart good to see. However she feels being here, this is why she had offered in the beginning, to help him however possible to feel better. If she has to ignore her thoughts and feelings to accomplish that, then okay, it's worth it.

After what feels like a good amount of time, she cups his head and moves it back under the spray, helping the water wash away the suds with her fingers, raking them slowly through his hair. She smiles as he leans into the motion, obviously finding pleasure in it. She continues to do just that, massaging his scalp before she eventually pulls away. She reaches for the soft sponge on the rack that tests next to his body wash which she also picks up. Again, a generous amount is applied to the sponge and the scent fills her nostrils. It's just Harry... which of course it is, this is what he uses when he showers but still. Tentatively, she reaches out and brushes the sponge over his right shoulder, her actions are almost as if he's going to shatter into pieces but she's just conscious of his bruised skin, not wanting to hurt him further. She continues on in much the same way, slow and timid strokes of the sponge over his skin, cleaning away the blood from his chest, the dirt from his arms... he turns when she directs him to, his hands bracing against the tile so she can wash his back and for the first time, the barrier she had erected breaks. Her eyes wander over him and down. She's always found him to have a nice ass, often enjoying how his jeans cling to him but this, here... is all the more better. Her body reacts further, she knows she's wet, another thing she continues to ignore. She lifts her eyes quickly away, pushing through the adjectives her mind shoves forward to describe his form and instead focuses on washing his back.

"You can turn back around now," she tells him when she's done. 

He does as he's told and his eyes meets hers. There's a look in them she hasn't seen before and she struggles to identify it.

"You okay?" She asks blinking against the water falling upon them.

Again he doesn't answer, he just nods but she can tell the warm water is helping.

Taking his word or rather nod for it, she continues with her task. The sponge slowly brushes over his chest again before moving down over his ribs, following over the trail of hair that leads lower and it's at that point when his hand suddenly encloses her wrist. She automatically looks down and as she does, she sees that he is just as affected by this as she is. He's hard and by God, isn't it a sight for her eyes. She looks up and meets his eyes. That look from before is still there and now she knows the reason behind it. Arousal.

"I'm sorry."

It's the first words he's said since they had stepped inside the shower.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because of this," he says waving his free hand at himself and she knows he means his reaction. "You're my friend and you're trying to help and I..."

"Harry, it's okay." She attempts to reassure him, wanting him to know she isn't freaked out by this, far from it actually.

He shakes his head, running a hand over his face. "Is it?"

"Yes."

That one word holds so much more feeling than she intended and she can see he gets that when his gaze sharpens on her. "Listen, this is a common effect. Most men would react like this in these circumstances, it just so happens it happened for you with me." She doesn't know why she's trying to downplay this but she doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, any more than he already is. This started with her wanting to help, that's all it was ever about despite her feeling for him.

He stares at her, his gaze piercing as if he could see directly into her soul. "Do you think that's what this is? A reaction to circumstance?"

His words make her swallow. "Isn't it?" She question in challenge, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"No."

Heat courses through her, her heart races. She holds his gaze hostage.

Caitlin loosens her fingers from around the sponge and allows it to fall away to the floor with a dull splash. She takes his hand away from her wrist and pulls it towards her. She doesn't allow her courage to fail her as she places his hand between her thighs so he's able to feel her for himself.

"This isn't a reaction to circumstance either."

Those azure eyes of his darken further. "Caitlin..." he murmurs softly. "Take off your shirt."

She falters then because as much as she wants this, he's injured. "You're hurt, Harry."

"I dont care," he shakes his head.... then- "please."

It's the way that he says it, low and rough with a hint of desperation that makes her comply with his request. Leaving his hand where it rests between her thighs, she reaches for her tee, peeling the soaked material up and away from her body. She watches his eyes, hears the ragged inhale of breath as he takes her in for the very first time.

"Caitlin."

She steps into him and cups his face, there's a fraction of a pause before she takes his mouth with hers. His mouth is softer than she expected beneath hers. She is conscious of his spilt lip, so her kiss is delicate and tender but by no means less passionate. She smiles against his lips when he groans, her tongue slipping into his mouth, teasing and tasting. Then it's her turn to groan when the hand between her thighs starts to move, inquisitive fingers slipping through her folds, sliding over her clit, dipping inside of her.... she gasps against his mouth when those fingers slip further inside, widening her stance as he starts to move them. This situation has spun 360 degrees so quickly she feels more than a little off kilter. This is everything she's wanted for months but has been too afraid to reach out for, to afraid of risking everything that already exists between them, their friendship, their working relationship. Now, she could chastise herself for ever waiting so long, for wasting so much time.

Reaching down she curls her fingers around his wrist but doesn't hinder his movements.

"Harry..."

He pulls away from her kiss, wanting to watch her and he's rewarded with the stunning sight of her coming, eyes closed, mouth slightly open as she cries out.

She falls into him, her mouth against his, resting there more than initiating a kiss as she pants.

Harry pulls his hand away from her, brushing it along her hip.

Her eyes meet his and his silent question his answered with a nod.

Caitlin lifts her left leg and he hooks it in the crook of his arm, opening her up to him. With his back braced against the wall, his feet planted steady on the floor, he shifts just slightly as she reaches between them to guide him into place. He slides home easily, a sigh escaping them both at the union of their bodies. She's hot and tight around him and far better than he could have ever imagined. For her, it is just as overwhelming as she rests her forehead against his, her arms sliding around his neck, her eyes on his. The connection goes further than their joins bodies and it only deepens when they begin to move.

In the drawing hours of the day, in the dim light of the shower stall, they begin the act of making love.

It's probably the slowest and most intimate sex either has ever experienced. His injuries inhibit excessive movement so instead they rock together, unhurried but steady. Caitlin takes up most of the work but it's good, beyond good as they move together towards their release. The sounds that escape them, whimpers, moans and ragged breathes are drowned out by the sound of the water falling over them. His free hand trails down her spine and continues down to cup her ass, guiding her movements with just a tad more urgency.

"Caitlin--"

The sound of her name falling from his lips in such desperation is all it takes to push her closer.

"I'm-- oh god, Harry. I'm going to..." She doesn't get to finish because with a harsh snap of his hips in a move he'll probably pay for later, he sends her catapulting over the edge. She comes so forcefully she nearly blacks out, the intensity of their love making having a vast effect on her. Never has she felt like this, so connected to someone. She opens her eyes to find his boring into her. She cups his face. "Come," she says to him, beckoning him to follow after her.

And he does, hard.

If it wasn't for her weight against him, pressing him into the wall, he fears his legs would collapse under him.

They stay locked together like that until they recover enough to pull apart.

It's when they do Caitlin notices how he sways slightly on his feet, the wince he can't hide as he moves.

"You okay? Are you hurt?"

Harry chuckles, kissing her quick. "No more than I was before. Though I think I might need some more meds soon."

Caitlin frowns, biting her lower lip.

Harry reaches out to free it from the abuse of her teeth. "Don't. I know what that brilliant mind is thinking but don't. What just happened, that's worth any amount of discomfort. No regrets."

She doesn't look convinced though she's touched by his words.

"I've wanted this for such a long time and if what happened to me got me here with you tonight, I wouldn't change it."

Tears fill her eyes.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't because of you and the team."

She nods and all she can do is accept his words because they do hold truth however much she hates to admit it. They are here now because of what happened to him.

She reaches around him to turn of the water. "Let's get you dried so you can rest."

Harry's shoulders slump and he moves to step out of the shower. With every movement he still hurts, though the shower as well as the orgasm has done wonders to help him relax further. He doesn't feel as tense. Though in the morning, he knows it will be a different story.

Caitlin accepts the towel he offers her quietly, side by side, they dry themselves off. Once dry, as Harry slips on a pair of navy shorts and a grey tee, Caitlin slips on her jeans before grabbing the star labs t shirt that rests in her locker.

"How's your dressing? Do they need to be changed?"

"No, they'll be fine for tonight."

Caitlin nods and frowns as a tension settles between them. She picks up her belongings, holds them in her arms to her chest. Despite what had just happened between them, she doesn't know where they go from here.

Harry, though, seems like he does.

"Will you stay?" He asks quietly, looking more unsure than she's ever sen him. "I mean, with me, tonight."

Her heart flutters in her chest. "If you want."

"I do," he steps towards her, his hands cupping her face. "I haven't done this in so long but with you, I want to. I want this with you."

For a man who sometimes isn't as in touch with his emotions, who doesn't talk about his feelings, it seems when he does he puts every once of both into his words.

Caitlin leans forward and answers him with a kiss, it says everything she needs it to.

And it's as the leave the shower room, Harry leaning more heavily on her for support as they go, she can never regret offering him her help in his time of need.

It was the circumstance that they needed.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
